The present invention is a well-designed and effective kegel exercise device to strengthen a woman's pelvic muscles and aid in the prevention and reversal of incontinence. Ergonomically engineered to reinvigorate the pelvic floor, this portable intra-vaginal resistive product is compact, easy to use, and meets the needs of today's women regardless of age and active lifestyle demands.
The present invention is comprised of soft, pliable medical grade materials approved for short term implant applications. Its sleek precision engineered body also provides tactile feedback and progressive resistance to strengthen and tone the vaginal sphincter muscles when doing kegel exercises.
The limitations of kegel exercise devices in the prior art are that most involve multiple mechanical parts such as tubes, gauges, weights, balls, are cumbersome, and protrude partially outside the body. Add to the discomfort factor the inconvenience of needing to allocate specific times and private spaces to use them.
The present invention advances the state of the art with a one piece, unobtrusive, comfortable, lightweight, easy to insert, remove and clean product. This revolutionary discreet creation can be worn anywhere and at any time during the course of a woman's multi-tasking daily routine. In addition, with its unique combination of physical and mechanical properties, the present invention is more than a kegel muscle locator and motivator. It can be used: as an exercise device to help improve/prevent urinary leakage and prolapse, and increase sexual intensity; as a pessary to keep the uterus/bladder/rectum in place for women suffering from moderate prolapse. As a dilator to aid women who suffer from vaginismus. With its multiple features and benefits, the present invention is a vital tool in a woman's quest for a complete and balanced wellness regimen.
As a result, women can now take care of themselves from the inside out on their own terms because:
20 million women in the US are affected by urinary incontinence.
Notwithstanding underlying medical conditions, incontinence is not inevitable or part of the aging process because evidence exists that incontinence can be prevented and even reversed.
13 million women affected by urinary incontinence do not use any treatment or product to manage their condition.
1 in 4 women over the age of 50 suffer from prolapse.